TOGETHER 'SEQUEL'
by marvelgirl15
Summary: This is a sequel of my 'TOGETHER' story. Some new characters have come in that weren't here in the beginning, like MangaMinx; ll superwoman; Latoya Forever; Jenna Marbles; Tre Melvin; Danisnotonfire; and many other Youtubers coming soon. This is going to be a crossover with the Hit TV show, The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Toby's eyes went wide at what he saw, on impulse he quickly took his gun out and was about to at them, Lily then quickly pushed his arm away causing him to fire at one of the guys legs making him cry in pain. Toby then jumped out the car and closed the door quietly, when Toby looked over there he just saw that guy still on the floor and the other guy and Mari gone. All of a sudden Toby saw their plane fly over his head, Toby was about to shoot the plane, but put his gun up realizing that it would be pointless. Toby angrily stood up on his feet and opened the door for Lily to get out, he then stomped over to the guy, who was still on the ground, holding his leg in pain. Lily slowly walked over to them, she knew Toby was pissed at her, Toby then took out some handcuffs out of one of his pockets and put the guy's hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Toby then looked to Lily as he pulled the guy up to his feet, carrying him, "Lily, I need you to go tell Felix to meet us at the plane, this is an emergency." Lily then looked back over to the car, "But what about our supplies-" "JUST FORGET ABOUT THOSE RIGHT NOW! WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS GO GET FELIX!" he yelled at her angrily, Lily quickly nodded her head as she started running to the airport.

Pewds sighed in frustration, he hadn't found shit, but jenna somehow had her bag looking like Santa's bag. When Jenna was done she laid her bag next to the ticket desk and went over to Pewds, "So, where is all this awesome stuff you were bragging to me about?" Pewds nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well...um..." Jenna laughed, "Oh thats right, they don't exist." Pewds playfully pushed her as she chuckled. The two of them looked out the window to see a sort of small plane flying away, the two of them then became concerned, "Do you think we should go check that out?" Jenna asked him, he was about to say something until Lily came racing in, "Guys, come on, It's Serious!" Pewds and Jenna then followed Lily out.

Tre was sitting down in the middle of the floor while Cry and Ken were trying to push down the door, "What the hell happened?! Why did you let the door close?!" Cry yelled looking over to him, "I told you, something pushed me in." Cry just rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. Tre then looked over to see a vent on the top left corner of the wall, "Instead of trying to bust down that door, why doesn't one of us try to get into that vent and get out there and open the door." Ken and Cry then froze, 'Why didn't we think of that?' the two thought to themselves.

LD stepped into one of the abandoned buildings with Anthony and Ian close behind her, the whole place looked empty, it looked like somebody else already came and took everything, LD sighed and lowered her weapon, "God damnit! This is the sixth building we've checked and this one is empty too!" Ian complained, "It's obvious that this whole city has already been used, we should just head back." Anthony said heading toward the door, only to be pulled back by LD, "Look, I don't care if we check every building in this city and they are all empty, it wouldn't kill anybody if we checked anyway." "Well it would kill the zombies, cause we area going to be killing them." Anthony muttered, LD smacked him upside the head, "No one needs you to be a smartass right now." All of a sudden they saw **Amazingphil **stand up from under one of the check out desks, he was had ropes wrapped and tied around his wrists and to the desk, he then looked up to see the three, "Oh thank god! Please help guys!" LD ran over to him and took her knife and cut off the ropes from around his wrists, "Phil what are you doing here?" "These two guys came and kidnapped me and Dan, they tied me up here and left me here, and heavens knows where Dan is!" LD then took Phil's hand and went to Anthony and Ian, "Okay, now we can go back."

Yami and Minx carried Dan to the plane only to see Pewds, Jenna, Toby, and Lily, standing before a guy who was tied up, "What the hell?" Yami said, everyone turned around to see Yami and Minx carrying Dan, Pewds went over to them, "Dan? What in gods name-" "It's a long story, I will explain everything later, but have you seen Phil?" Pewds sadly shook his head no, Dan looked down to the ground sadly, Pewds then pointed to a seat in one of the rows, "You can just set him down right there, we have a big problem, Mari was taken."

Mark slowly woke up to see the tent empty, Latoya was gone, and so were her clothes and her bags Mark sat up and was immediately hit with a painful headache, he remembered what happened last night, he needed to find her. Latoya was walking in the middle of the desert, she was walking in a weird way, if she sat down she would in excruciating pain, her neck had bite marks on it and dried up blood, Latoya then started to get into a coughing fit, she then covered her mouth with her hand as she was coughing, she uncovered her mouth to see her hand have white liquid on it, she looked at it in disgust as she wiped it off. Her head hurt from all the hair pulling, her wrists and ankles were bloody from the handcuffs, and her back was in pain from all those positions. Latoya felt like absolute shit, after about 15 minutes she walked upon an abandoned city, she sighed in relief and smiled, but before she could take another step, she was pulled back and turned around to face Mark, she then immediately backhanded him across the face, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME!" She screamed, stomping away from him, Mark flinched at that, she had his heart hanging by a thread. "Latoya-" "I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TO SAY MY NAME!" "Please Latoya, i didn't mean to do any of that last night, I was really drunk and i couldn't control what i was doing!" he shouted to her as she was stomping away for him, Latoya stopped in her tracks, Mark then ran over to her, he then was face-to-face with her, he then put both of his hands on her shoulders making her flinch, "Latoya, i'm sorry. I have never wanted to hurt you, i really care about you. I love you." Latoya balled up her fists at her sides, she was pratically shaking with anger, that was the same exact thing he said to her last night. Latoya moved out of his grasp and stomped off, "Fuck off."


	2. Chapter 2

Pewds bent down on his knees next to where the enemy was sitting, Pewds then leaned in closer to the guy, "You wanna tell us your name?" "Go to hell" the guy simply said looking away from him, Toby then cut in, "Where the hell did you take Mari?!" the guy looked at him with hate, "Fuck off", Toby was about to hit the guy, until Pewds stopped him by grabbing his arm, "What the hell do you think you are doing Toby?" "I think it is pretty damn obvious that this guy isn't going to tell us anything Felix, so we have't to make him tell us some information." Pewds looked at Toby like he was crazy, "Do you even hear yourself Toby? The zombie apocalypse may have happened, but that doesn't mean we have to act like barbarians. Just let me talk to him-" "Do you really think talking is going to work Felix?! The guy won't even tell us his name, what makes you think that he will talk to us without force?!" Toby asked him getting a louder, "We are all still people, human beings, can't we be civil about this?!" "THEY JUST KIDNAPPED MARI FELIX! BEING CIVIL IS NO LONGER AN OPTION! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO TELL MARK WHEN HE GETS BACK FOR PETES SAKE?!" Toby yelled at him. Pewds was about to say something back at him until Jenna jumped in, "Thats enough you guys! Arguing isn't going to solve anything! We need to focus!" she yelled at the two of them, "She's right" Lily said quietly.

Pewds sighed, he then looked to Jenna, "You're right, we're sorry, can you go get Cry and the others from the basement? I think they would want to know what is going on." Jenna nodded as she walked past him, on her way out the plane. Everyone then turned their attention back to the guy, Toby then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Tell us where Mari is."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter guys, having a hard time updating stories on here and on Wattpad and some other stories and on other sites, plus dealing with school (annoying), but i promise there will be more chapters coming soon. bye! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Marzia part 1

**This takes place in the 2nd episode of the 1st season of 'The walking dead'.**

**I would also recommend listening to 'Black' by Kari Kimmel, it sets everything right for this story, (To me it does)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Marzia was sitting in a car, sitting in the passenger seat, sitting next to the 'Governor', she was also in handcuffs. The governor had made up this little game with her, each day Pewds wasn't there, the Governor would cut her hair shorter. "I am going to go on a run to find more supplies." he said, keeping his eyes on the road, she turned her body toward the window and stared out of it, "You mean killing other survivors and taking their supplies?" she said in disgust, he just laughed, "Well when you say it like that it makes it sound bad." Marzia just rolled her eyes at him, which the Governor noticed, "Hey, i am trying to keep our safe and alright, if anything it's a good thing." Marzia then looked over to him, in complete shock of what he just said, "You and your guys are killing innocent people, how in any way is that good? We could just take the people back to our town and make them one of our own. Everyone already has enough blood on their hands, we don't need LIVE blood on them too." The Governor smiled at her as he started to pinch her cheeks, "Thats adorable, its cute that you think that the world works like that now, just adorable." Marzia then pushed his hands off her and scooted away from him and continued looking out the window.<p>

All of a sudden the Governor slammed on the breaks, they were surrounded by a herd of walkers, "Wait here", the Governor then stepped out of the car and started killing them one by one, after a little while he ran out of bullets and started using his own bare hands, ripping off their heads and using their arms and legs as weapons, it scared Marzia, he was a COLD. CRAZY. EVIL. KILLER. he may not look like it, but he is, Marzia experienced his crazy physco ways first hand. They all started to swarm around him completely ignoring Marzia in the car, Marzia then looked in the backseat and saw that he had a big kitchen knife, she quickly grabbed it, she figured that this would probably be her only chance to escape from him. Marzia then stepped out the car and ran around the herd of walkers and into the city, she could probably go see those people and get help from them.

Marzia then stopped in an alley to catch her breath, she was in the heart of downtown Alanta. Marzia looked up and saw four walkers heading into her alley, she was about to take care of them until, what looked like an asian man, came out of nowhere and shoved a machete through the back of their heads one by one and pulling the weapon out, letting their already dead bodies fall to the floor. The asian man then looked over to her, "Follow me if you want to live", he then started running out of the alley with her closely behind him. They ran into another alley but the asian man closed off the alley with a gate door. The two of them took a minute to catch their breaths, "What is your name?" Marzia asked him, "Glenn, yours?" "Marzia".


	4. Chapter 4 Marzia part 2

"Hmm...that's a very...unique name." The two of them stood there in silence for a little while, "Why did you help me? You must have some reason to why you helped me." Glenn blushed, "Well i had two reasons, 1. I always think that if i risk my life trying to save somebody they would risk their life trying to save mine. 2... Cause you're really pretty." Marzia smiled at him as he tried to look away from her, she was about to say something until the sound of gunshots was in the air, Glenn then looked over and saw a guy who looked to be a 'Sheriff', was getting swarmed by walkers, he then dove into a tank and shut the hatch. Glenn sighed, "Jesus, is it just be a dumbass day?" He then pulled out his walkie talkie and started to talk into it. When Glenn was done, he looked over to Marzia, "Stay right here-" "No, i wanna help, i owe you." Glenn just nodded, "Now, we gotta help that guy get out of that tank, just follow my lead." Marzia nodded as Glenn ran out and Marzia followed close behind him.

When they got the sheriff, they were running back to the gate, suddenly one of Marzia's sandals broke and made her trip and fall to the ground, breaking her ankle, the two others noticed and stopped, there were a herd of walkers coming, "What the hell happened?!" Glenn screamed, "One of my sandals broke, and my foot really hurts." She said still on the floor trying to pry the sandal off her foot, but it wouldn't budge. The herd of walkers was coming closer as Marzia was still trying to pry the shoe off her foot, "HURRY UP!" Glenn screamed/panicked, "I AM TRYING!" She said panicking as well, the sheriff then went over to Marzia and picked her up bridal style an went to Glenn, "I got her lets go!".

The three of them ran into the alley and came to the ladder, Glenn got on first, Marzia, then the sheriff, while climbing up the ladder, Marzia slipped on her broken sandal, but was being pushed up by the sheriff. When they made it to the balcony they all sighed a little, the sheriff then looked to her and Glenn, "Rick Grimes, whats yours?" "Glenn, and she's... Marc-...Mark-" "It's Marzia", she said herself. They all then looked up to the other ladder which was much longer, they then looked down, the walkers were starting to climb up the ladder, "On the bright side, It will be the fall that kills us, I'm a glass head full kind of guy." Glenn said before climbing up the ladder first, before Marzia climbed up the ladder she looked back at Rick, "Thank you , for saving me back there, it seems like me being saved is going to become a regular thing now." Rick then titled the top of his hat down a little, "Your welcome Marzia, and you can just call me Rick," the two looked at each other, not breaking eye contact, "What are you dumbasses doing?! Come on!" Glenn screamed from the top of the ladder, Rick then looked to Marzia, "Miss Marzia, i am going to need you to climb onto my back," Marzia raised her eyebrow at him, "Um...What for-" Rick then grabbed her arms and wrapped then around his neck, Marzia then wrapped her legs around his waist, "Hang on tight." Rick told her as they went up the ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

Cry helped Ken and Tre into the vent, "Alright guys, I will be waiting at the door for you guys to come and open it." he said as he leaned against the door. Cry let himself think about things for a minute, when they get everything together, gas and supplies, and waiting for everyone to get back to the plane would probably take a day or two, Toby was right, just getting to Georgia would probably take a week at least, and when they get there, will the guy that took Marzia be waiting for them at the airport? If he wasn't, how were they going to have an exact idea of where she is being held captive? And most importantly, where were they going to stay? They would always have to be on the move for supplies, in the cities and in the forest, and what if someone in their group got bitten? What were they going to do? And what if they got separated? Or worse, what if only one of us makes it to save Marzia?

As Cry was in deep thought, Jenna opened the door quickly causing Cry to fall to the floor making his head slam onto the ground. Jenna looked down at him on the ground, "Hey, I have been calling for you the last 5 minutes, but you didn't answer, I thought you were dead or something." she said helping him up with Tre and Ken behind her, Cry slightly blushed in embarrassment as he dusted himself off, "I didn't hear you, I was just thinking about some things", he said shyly as he was looking to the ground, avoiding eye contact with her, he wouldn't dare tell this to another living soul but, he sorta had a crush on her, who was he kidding, he did have a crush on her. "Man", Jenna lifted his head up by pushing his chin up, "You must have been thinking really hard, what were you thinking about? i bet you were thinking about me weren't you?" she asked him, smiling and shaking her head at him in disapproval, right now Cry was as red as a fire truck, "No, i wasn't" he said panicking, Jenna cut him off, laughing and ruffling his hair, "Relax. I am just messing with you sweet stuff. Come on, there is something at the plane that you guys should know about." she said walking past the three guys as they followed close behind her as Cry was a blushing mess.

Mark watched as Latoya was storming into each building gathering supplies, she told him to stay put out here and keep watch, but he knew the real reason she put him out here is because she didn't want him anywhere near her, Mark had apologized 114 times in counting, but she would just ignore him and walk faster away from him, Mark had never seen Latoya this mad at anyone or anything before, and he couldn't stand it one bit, he hated it whenever Latoya was mad at him,, he would always find some way to make it up to her or apologize to her and she would be happy with him again, but this time, any form of an apology wouldn't even make Latoya come anywhere near him.


	6. Chapter 6

Anthony and Ian were carrying Phil with LD walking in front of them, LD looked back at Phil, "Any injuries? Anything broken?" "My foot really hurts, I am not sure if my ankle is broken or not." "We will check it out once we get back to the plane." LD said looking straight ahead, Phil looked up to Anthony and Ian, "So you guys got other people with you? Who are they?" "We have a big group, Felix, Ken, Ryan, Mark, Mari, Toby, Aaron, Lily, Latoya, Jenna, Tre Melvin, Michelle, all of them are back on the plane out getting supplies like we were." Ian said as LD was carrying the big bag of supplies over her shoulder.

Mark watched Latoya, his heart broken, Latoya had already made a campfire on the roof of the building they were on, there was only one mattress in the whole building they could use that was clean, so Mark dragged it to the roof so they could share it, Latoya hadn't said a word to him ever since they were out on that desert, he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her drag the heavy bag of supplies next to their bed, Mark would try to help her but she would just push him away. When she was done Latoya took a seat on the ground in front of their bed, in between his legs which she didn't notice or cared about, she was actually to tired and in pain to care, she was tired from running to each building quickly grabbing the supplies, killing any zombies that came in her way and get out, and her body still ached from that night. Mark sighed, she didn't know how much she broke his heart, the thread that was holding his heart was completely cut off by her hurtful ways and words, his heart really ached, it never hadn't hurt this much in a long time, his heart never ached this bad with Mari, it had never hurt this much with any woman before. "Is this how you truly feel about me?" Mark jumped a little from her sudden outburst, "What?" "Is this how you truly feel about me?" Mark looked down at her in between his legs, she looked really frustrated, tired, and in pain, he didn't blame her, she did all the work of getting all the supplies, she didn't want him to help with anything, and she was still in pain from that…night. He started to massage her shoulders as she loosened up a little, "Of course it is, I care about you Latoya, and I love and care about Mari too, it's just, I still love you a lot, it is kind of hard to explain, it's like… being a married 25 year old man, then you run into your high school crush that you used to worship and stalk all the time." Latoya nodded having an understanding of what he meant. "I understand that you hate me now, I will admit, I did really enjoy, it's just that I have been holding in all these feelings forever, and I was dying to let you know about my true feelings for you." He said as he started to comb his fingers through her hair with his fingers, she sighed as she stood up and held her hands in his, she looked at him with an apologetic expression, "Look , I do love and care for you, just not in that way, I don't want to ruin your relationship with Mari, and I don't want to lose you as a friend. I will do whatever you want to make you happy, if you're happy I'm happy, you are my best friend, but I can't be with you, you and Mari are having a baby, and I am in a relationship with Tre." Mark clenched his fists in anger.

As Cry and the others were walking to the plane, he watched Jenna walk in front of him while he was thinking, he wondered what the problem back on the plane was, he just hoped that it wasn't anything deadly serious. Jenna turned around to see Cry staring at her bottom, Jenna chuckled as she lifted his head up, "Keep your eyes up here masked boy." Cry blushed hard as he tried to avoid eye contact with her, ken saw all of this and started laughing, "Oh it looks like Cry has a crush." Cry elbowed him the stomach hard which made him yelp and hold his stomach in pain, Tre rolled his eyes, "Could you guys please stop acting like lovesick high schoolers and stay on task." Cry huffed as he crossed his arms.

Toby was so close as to punching the guy before Pewds pulled him back, "Alright, give me 10 minutes with him, if i don' t get any information out of him, you can do whatever you want to him to get that information." Toby nodded, he took on last look at the guy and left Pewds and the guy in the back of the plane while the others were in front. Pewds bended down on his knees so he was on eye level with man, "Please, tell me something, anything, you and your friends have made my friends very angry, especially Toby, and the girl that you tooks boyfriend will be even more angry when he finds out about this. So why don't you give me some information about you and your people before Toby comes back and beats you till you are on the verge of death."


End file.
